<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by his_valentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822116">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine'>his_valentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Viren (The Dragon Prince), Dark Magic, F/M, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren decides to punish his father and Claudia helps them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a draft of this posted on twitter/privatter but then I decided to spruce it up and release it as part of #magefamweek2020 :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viren's shivering in the cold of the dungeon when Soren comes, followed close behind by Claudia. Soren looks determined, but angry. He has the key to the cell, unlocks it swiftly and storms up to his father. He looms, standing above while Viren's wrists are kept close to the ground by a short length of chain. The way his son's eyes narrow in barely-concealed rage makes him feel smaller still.</p>
<p>He looks to his daughter, but she looks scared, nervous. "You shouldn't do that, Soren," she's pleading her brother, tugging on his arm, "please don't do this. You're better than that, too good for this-"</p>
<p>"Tired of always being the good guy," Soren grunts as he shrugs her off. He reaches for the hilt of his sword before his gaze hardens and he demands his father to, "beg me not to kill you right now."</p>
<p>Viren cowers, tries searching Soren's eyes for something like mercy but finds nothing. He glances to Claudia, but she just whimpers softly, helplessly, even though she's right there and Soren's back is turned to her.</p>
<p>"Please," Viren relents. "You don't want to- what Claudia says is true."</p>
<p>Soren scoffs at him, dismissively. His hand doesn't move off of his sword. "Tell me you'll do anything," he orders. Viren frowns, looks away from them both.</p>
<p>At the soft click of Soren thumbing the hilt free from the sword's sheath and the catch of Claudia's breath, Viren tenses and says, quickly, "Okay. I'll... do anything."</p>
<p>"For what?" Soren asks, but by the smarmy look on his face he's clearly just taunting now.</p>
<p>"I'll do anything to live," Viren quietly answers, all too aware of these kind of games. He's not sure what Soren thinks he can win out of this- pride, maybe? Maybe it's some sort of retribution.</p>
<p>"Nice," Soren's voice is getting lower, and he hums to himself in anticipation as he unlaces his pants and pulls out his half-hard cock. It's only when Soren begins stroking himself that Viren looks up and his eyes widen at the sight. "Tell me you want this," he breathes out.</p>
<p>"Soren," Viren whispers, then pulls at his chains and tries to get away. Again, his eyes dart to Claudia, but she's still just watching. She doesn't even have the decency to keep looking panicked, instead her expression has shifted to something like mild surprise. She's watching Soren, before she catches Viren staring at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>She blinks, then taps her nose. Viren scowls because that means something, but of course he doesn't know. Then she leans over and whispers something into Soren's ear. Viren strains to listen, but he just catches her mouthing the word 'daddy' before Soren groans sharply, drowning the rest out. He has to squeeze down on the base of his cock before she's done talking.</p>
<p>"That could work," Soren groans, roughly. Viren tries not to look at his cock but it drools even as he's holding himself back.</p>
<p>"I could get him ready for you," Claudia whispers, this time loud enough to be heard by both men. Viren shudders at the change in her voice as well, low and promising and unmistakably seductive. She runs her hand down Soren's back as she speaks, causing him to arch forward.</p>
<p>Soren moans softly, his lascivious smirk growing. "Yeah, do that for me," he requests. Then he turns to her and they share a deep, intimate kiss. It looks far too well practiced to be the first one.</p>
<p>Viren flinches as Claudia pulls away with a wet smack so that she can crouch down to and grab for him. She coaxes him to turn so that he's laying out on his back, his chained wrists twisted above his head. He shakes his head, faster and faster as she kneels down next to him and yanks off his pants. "Claudia, stop this at once!" he barks. Claudia pauses momentarily at the tone of his voice.</p>
<p>But then she looks back up at him and she looks a little irritated too now. "I'm trying to make this easier on you!" she snaps. Viren's expression falls and he shrinks away from her.</p>
<p>"You should be thanking her!" Soren yells and then delivers a swift kick to his father's side. Viren hisses in pain and tries to roll away, though his shoulder is pulled uncomfortably tight so he ends up flopping back once the initial pain has passed. "Thank her," Soren reminds him once his eyes are blinking back open.</p>
<p>"Thank you Claudia-" Viren gasps out breathlessly.</p>
<p>"For what!?" Soren insists. His boot scuffs, he's readying to kick again. The look on his face reminds Viren of when he was younger and would have petulant tantrums. Now that Soren's nearly full-grown, however, those same mannerisms have become a lot more intimidating.</p>
<p>"-for doing what you can to make... this, easier," he ends up saying after a moment to consider his words. His bottom lip starts to quiver and he grimaces as he feels Claudia's hands moving down his body.</p>
<p>One finger presses up in between his legs, feeling out and then sinking into his hole. Claudia starts to incant, and his last coherent thought is that the spell is familiar- though he would have never been the one to teach her <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>Viren inhales sharply as warmth suffices his lower body, leaves him wet and wanting and almost mindless. There's somebody between his legs, their finger is inside of him but he wants more. He groans and lifts his hips to slide onto it.</p>
<p>Claudia pulls away, though, which makes Viren huff. "Ready," she rasps. Soren chuckles darkly as he drops to his knees in between Viren's sprawling legs. Viren immediately begins to stare at his cock and fucking pants, like a dog.</p>
<p>"You want it now?" he teases. Viren whines at the sound of his voice. He lifts his hips, canting them up. He's still chained down, but now he's jerking and pulling at them to get closer instead of away. Soren just watches him struggle for a bit, taps his cock against the inside of his dad's leg just to feel it twitch and hear him make soft, needy noises over the brief contact. "Tell me you need this," he whispers.</p>
<p>Viren tips his head back and groans. "Need it," he sobs. "Pl-please, son." Sitting beside them, Claudia watches intently, expectantly, making a soft noise at the sound of her father's voice so raw and open.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, Sorbear," she purrs lowly.</p>
<p>Viren's whining breaks off with a gasp as Soren suddenly grabs his hips and pushes inside, lets out a conquering growl as he fucks all the way in on one sudden thrust. Soren's grip tightens until it bruises as he takes, leans down into Viren and stares at him. He's already a wreck, so easy to break like this.</p>
<p>It's easy to see the way that dark magic has ravaged his body, now that he hasn't been allowed to use his glamour spells to cover up the greying complexion, the dark veins that have coursed with stolen primal energy. By now his eyes are completely dark, all the time. Soren finds that when he looks down, he sees a monster, rather than his own father. This feels like victory.</p>
<p>Soren watches how, even as his mouth drops open in pleasure, his lips are still quivering, trying to turn downward at the corners. While his eyes roll back, they also start to tear up. There's still a part of his consciousness left in this state, just enough so that he'd commit this to memory, be forced to relive it over and over. Maybe next time he'd do this without the help of magic-</p>
<p>Claudia was right, this was even better than simply outright killing the man. Soren slaps at his face, then makes Viren look at him by grabbing at his jaw as they both started to make softer noises, even less restrained. "Gonna cum~" he sighs, before he seals his mouth over Viren's, forces his tongue in. He curls in tightly, plunges himself as deep as he can go into either end of Viren's body as he starts to cum.</p>
<p>Viren feels himself shaking apart under the onslaught. He ends up crying out into Soren's mouth as the feeling of being marked inside makes his cock jump and dribble. Fuck, it'd been so long- he shuddered as Soren slipped out and was pulling his pants back up, standing up, and turning to walk away. As he came down, the warmth in his chest quickly turned to ice.</p>
<p>Claudia, at least, showed Viren a small mercy in making sure his pants were back on before she also silently left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>